rubangehkfandomcom-20200215-history
Asta
Asta is a knight of Chailea, assigned to the Marotto City Guard. She is a former lover of Robin Goodfellow. General Information Asta spent most of her life as the object of scorn, rejection and—at best—pity. When she tried to dress and act like a proper lady, she was met with mockery and disdain for her unattractive appearance and lack of feminine social graces; when she turned to a career more suited to her talents as a warrior, she received only contempt and resentment for her gender despite her considerable skill. Perhaps because of this background, Asta was just as awkward in personality as she was in appearance. Despite this, her heart was still that of a woman's, which yearned to find a man who could sweep her off her feet and properly court her with flowers and poetry by candlelight. Meeting Robin Asta first met Robin after giving chase following one of his public stunts. She attempted to follow him on the rooftops, believing that catching him would get her the respect she deserved. However, in her heavy armor, she lost balance, causing her to go sliding down the roof. Much to her shock, Robin swung back around, managing jump and guide her fall onto a balcony. Opening her eyes, she found the masked man on top of her and froze up. He eventually stood and took off into the building, disappearing into the night. Despite not seeing his face, Asta was shaken to the core, in disbelief that he saved her. Asta then went on to dream about Robin, despite her efforts to do otherwise. Driven by a hopeless cause, she felt the only way to quell her feelings was to catch him. Finding "the One" Months later, he would strike again. Asta, eager to end her aching, once again made chase after him. Driven by her desire, she managed to stay on him long enough to be led to an ancient elven building long abandoned. Her heart racing, he appeared before her, looking ready to duel. Instead, he managed to touch her, charming her. Her feelings exploded ten-fold. He then questioned how she managed to keep up with him. While charmed, she confessed that she had fallen in love with him, due to him saving her that night on the roof, and that she was driven by her desire to end her misery, believing catching him would do just that. Upon hearing other guards enter the building, he grabbed and pushed her up against a wall to hide, kissing her in the process. She realized that his outfit was nothing more than an allusion, but couldn't resist falling into his kiss. He then whispered a location in her ear, should she choose to want to see him again, and to come alone. Upon the given opportunity, he fled once more. A Night to Remember Even after the charm wore off, Asta found herself deciding whether or not to go and meet Robin once more, caught up on how he kissed her. Filled with emotions she wasn't used to feeling, she ultimately decided to go. Upon arriving, Robin revealed himself once more, though remained shrouded in shadow. Asta mentioned being charmed, though claimed it wasn't necessary. She asked why he had invited her there, to which he responded that he found her intriguing. He then asked her if she had truly fallen in love with him. Visibly nervous and flustered, she admitted that it was probably foolish of her to have fallen in love under such circumstances, but him having saved her life was more than any other man had done for her. She then asked if she could approach him, to which he agreed. While unable to see him, she still managed to feel him. He too caressed her, and in a moment of passion, the two kissed, ultimately leading to sex. When she awoke the next morning, she found a note telling her that she could find him there whenever she desired him. An Inside Man She did just that, continually going to see him in the following weeks. Eventually, she warned him about an investigation the City Guard had going for him, claiming that she couldn't lose him. She eventually asked to see his face, just once, wanting to have something to dream about. Unbeknownst to her, at that moment, Robin used disguise self, appearing as a human male with short black hair, and brown eyes. She never knew the difference. Ultimately, after nearly a month, he stopped appearing at their meeting place and seemed to disappear altogether.